Te contaré una historia
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Nuestra historia. Que comienza al verlo por primera vez y en la inocencia de ser niños, uniendo nuestras vidas. Cada etapa, un recuerdo. Cada recuerdo, un tesoro que guardaré hasta el último minuto. Y yo, sigo mirándolo igual que a las estrellas /OS/AH


**Disclaimer:**No todos los personajes de éste relato me pertenecen. La mayoría son de S. Meyer (por cierto, gracias por crear a Edward). También a Taylor Swift por esa maravillosa canción que ha inspirado todo esto.

**N.A:**_ Ebrume_, gracias por siempre darme ese lugar privilegiado en tu lista de Beteos. Me siento regalona y me encanta *abrazo*

.

.

.

Amo los días soleados. En el lugar donde vivo siempre los hay. Algunos con un poco de viento, con algunas nubes en el cielo o simplemente secos —cuando el sol parece incluso quemar la piel más de lo normal con su calor.  
>Me encanta sentir los rayos del sol en mi piel, y por la tarde, cuando el sol está por ponerse, me siento en mi parte favorita de la casa: el porche. Y veo como, poco a poco, se va escondiendo tras el horizonte —haciendo que el azul brillante del cielo se mezcle con colores anaranjados— creando una enorme paleta de acuarela.<br>Según mamá, es la forma que Dios tiene de pintar nuestro día a día.

Una suave brisa me acaricia el rostro y el pelo, haciendo que éste baile alrededor de mi cara. Siento moverse el asiento, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás. No me hace falta mirar para saber quien está a mi lado.

La tibieza de su mano envuelve la mía en un breve apretón, bailando con sus dedos sobre los míos hasta llegar a mi meñique. El que enlaza suavemente con el suyo.

El sol baja hasta terminar de esconderse. Y por ese pequeño instante cierro los ojos, reclinando mi cabeza en su hombro. Y comienzo a soñar.

—¡Bella! —El grito estridente de Edward me desconcentra y en vez de pintar los labios de Rose, una enorme línea color rojo cruza su rostro. Mi muñeca es la más hermosa de todas y si no fuera por el impertinente de mi amigo, ahora no parecería sacada de una película de terror. Un bufido escapa de mis labios y…— ¡Bella, Bella, Beeeella!

—¡Qué! —dejó el pequeño labial que mamá me regaló sobre mi escritorio, coloco a Rose sobre mi cama y me asomo por la ventana. Mi habitación está en el segundo piso de la casa y tengo que inclinarme un poco sobre el borde de la ventana para poder ver hacia abajo. Con mucho cuidado, ya que papá siempre me dice que cierto día terminaré de cabeza entre las flores de mi mamá. Y eso dolería demasiado.  
>Edward está de pie al lado de su bicicleta, justo un poco más allá de la cerca que divide nuestro jardín delantero de la calle. El gorro que trae en su cabeza le cubre el pelo casi por completo y la parte de delante hace sombra en su rostro. Pero aun así el sol hace que sus facciones se arruguen de una manera graciosa, mientras intenta observarme desde esa distancia. Le hago un saludo con la mano.<p>

—¿Qué pasa?

—Una carrera. —Sonríe de esa manera tan especial suya, señalando su bicicleta y le sonrío de vuelta. Puede que sea una niña y ame demasiado mis muñecas. Pero jugar con mi mejor amigo es algo que no me perdería.  
>Él y yo lo somos desde que tengo memoria. Bueno, eso sería desde mis cuatro años. Acabo de cumplir siete. Edward es dos años mayor que yo, pero jamás me he sentido excluida. Es el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría tener.<br>Le grito un "Ok" y luego cambio mis sandalias de verano por mis zapatillas, las blancas con caritas sonrientes en los lados. Voy por la casa buscando a mi mamá para contarle lo que quiero hacer. Su habitación, no. El baño, no. La sala, no. La cocina, no.  
>Por supuesto, la encuentro en el patio posterior de la casa, de rodillas entre sus flores plantando algunas semillas.<p>

Ese día, Edward me ganó la carrera en bicicleta. Y cuando me desafió a escalar el gran árbol en el patio de su casa, le probé que una niña sí puede hacerlo sin miedo. Y ganar.

—No es justo.

Se me escapa un suspiro ahogado y, extendiendo mis brazos y piernas, logro llegar hasta la rama más ancha del árbol. Miro hacia abajo, sobre mi hombro y veo a Edward escalando el mismo trayecto. Su expresión es de tanta frustración que me echo a reír con fuerza, haciendo que eleve sus ojos hacia a mí y los entrecierre.

—No te rías. —Suelta un bufido, apartando los ojos de mí, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a su tarea.  
>—Ok. —Tengo que morderme el labio para evitar soltar una risotada aún más alta. Estiro el cuerpo un poco más y finalmente me siento sobre la rama, con mis piernas colgando hacia abajo. El corazón golpea con fuerza contra mi pecho y tras varios suspiros largos mis pulmones reciben el aire completamente, calmando mi pulso acelerado producto del cansancio. Unos segundos más tarde las puntas del cabello pelirrojo de mi amigo se asoman sobre la rama y estiro una de mis manos para ayudarle a llegar.<br>No la acepta. ¿Debería sentirme rechazada? Quizás. Pero esta es una rutina que llevamos siguiendo durante tanto tiempo que aprovecho que mis brazos están en movimiento para alzarlos sobre mi cabeza y estirar mis músculos. Dejo mi cabeza caer hacia atrás, cierro mis ojos y disfruto de la brisa tibia de la tarde. Delicioso.

—Lo juro… —susurra a mi lado y estoy segura que tiene el rostro levemente rosado— aun no entiendo como es que logras ganarme.

—Lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo.

—No, no lo sé. Soy más alto que tú…

—Soy más veloz. —Rio.

—Soy más atlético y tú eres demasiado torpe.

—Puedo correr sin caerme. —Entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección para intimidarlo, supongo. Mi reacción sólo hace que me sonría de aquella manera. Aquella manera con la que sabe puede conseguir cualquier cosa. Niño estúpido, manipulador y diabólico.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Nuestras miradas quedan conectadas durante un momento. De pronto, siento que los segundos pasan lento. Tan lento que la situación comienza a volverse… extraña.  
>Esquivo sus ojos y vuelvo mi rostro hacia el cielo, observando las verdes ramas sobre nuestras cabezas.<p>

—Es más, la principal razón de porque siempre te gano es porque soy mucho, mucho más genial que tú —suelto, ya sin soportar el extraño silencio entre nosotros. Quiero oír su risa. O al menos alguna de sus frases demasiado inteligentes como para considerarse simpáticas. Discutir es algo que hacemos muy bien. Y es divertido.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Soy mucho más genial que tú.

—¡Oh, pequeña Bella! No sabes lo que dices. Todos saben que de los dos, el más genial soy yo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá.

—¿Y por qué?

Levanta su mano izquierda, con el puño cerrado.

—Soy más apuesto —levanta un dedo—. Soy mucho más listo en matemáticas— otro dedo sale a acompañar al anterior—. Y…—sonríe, levantando un tercer dedo, el brillo bailando en sus ojos—. Tú ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso.

Siento que la sonrisa se congela en mi boca, el rubor comienza a crepitar desde mi pecho y subiendo por mi cuello hasta agolparse con fuerza en mi rostro. En todo mi rostro, hasta llegar a la raíz de mi flequillo.  
>El estómago me duele. Aparto la mirada totalmente avergonzada. Y enojada. Con él, por ser tan… <em>no sé ni como decirlo<em>. Y conmigo, por mi patética existencia. Quisiera que la rama se quebrara justo donde estoy sentada y al caer al suelo mi cabeza se golpeara provocándome amnesia.  
>O sería mejor que todas las ramas que están sobre esta me cayeran encima. El resultado sería el mismo.<br>Lo peor es que él tiene razón. Tengo doce años y jamás he besado a alguien. En los labios.  
>Las mejillas no cuentan y además, a las únicas personas que he besado en ese lugar ha sido a mi familia.<br>Y una vez a Edward. Pero tenía unos ocho años y fue por su cumpleaños. Su mejilla era suave…

—Oye, estaba bromeando —la voz se le quiebra al final de la frase y suelta un carraspeo—. Quiero decir… yo tampoco jamás he… Bueno, tú sabes.

Vuelvo a mirarlo, maravillándome como el tono rosado nace en sus mejillas. Él odia que eso le suceda. Yo creo que es tierno.

—No, no lo sé…

—Tampocohebesadoanadie. —Suelta con rapidez.

Siempre pensé que, a los catorce años, Edward ya habría besado muchas chicas. Bueno, no sé si tantas como _muchas_, pero una. Dos o tres. Recuerdo que el año pasado mis compañeras de curso reían y susurraban entre ellas hablando de _hombres_. Y una de ellas, Kate, incluso confesó haber estado encerrada con él durante siete minutos en un armario, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tanya. En ese jueguito en el que se supone deben hacer _cosas_. Como besarse.  
>Mi suerte quiso que ese día tuviera que quedarme en casa, con fiebre producto de la gripe. No vi el supuesto beso. Y nunca lo hablamos. Él jamás lo mencionó.<br>Y, vamos. ¿Cómo podía creerle? Además de eso, él es atractivo. Yo lo sabía muy bien ya que era, lamentablemente, una de ellas. Solía suspirar al pensar en él. Pero me limitaba a admirarlo desde lejos. Hemos sido amigos casi toda la vida y eso es sagrado.  
>También, el hecho de que no existo para él más que como una hermana pequeña es un detalle importante.<p>

—Bella.

—¿Mmm?

—Podría besarte, ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad? —Mi voz se alza unos cuantos tonos y las estúpidas mariposas comienzan a hacer su trabajo en mi panza. Y todo con tan sólo haber oído lo que dijo.

—Claro. Quiero decir, sería algo así como un favor, ¿sabes? No quiero que alguien vaya a burlarse de ti por ser inexperta.

Y entonces las mariposas se vuelven abejas enojadas.

—¡Acabas de admitir tampoco haber besado antes!

—Bueno, mentí —soltó un bufido—. Sí he besado. Dije eso solamente para no hacerte sentir mal.

El rubor en mis mejillas se intensifica y mis orejas arden. Lo golpearía. Muy fuerte.

—¡Bueno! Hazlo, te desafío a besarme.

—Es… ¿en serio? —Sus ojos se abren con asombro.

—Duh. Sí. Pero hazlo rápido porque no quiero estar aquí todo el día.

—Ok, ok. Sólo… —acerca su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia mí— No te muevas…

Por un momento pienso en cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar. No habría nada mejor que compartir este momento con quien ha sido mi mejor amigo toda la vida, ¿verdad? Siento su respiración cada vez más cerca y me asombra un poco la mirada de concentración en su rostro, en como sus ojos tan claros están fijos en mi boca.  
>Voy a ser besada por Edward, es un hecho. El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza.<br>Él cierra sus ojos. El pánico me invade y también un inexplicable deseo de ver su lindo rostro chocar contra la rama del árbol bajo nosotros, al recordar que sus labios ya han estado en los de Kate. La odio.  
>En un breve instante observo muy de cerca sus facciones, relajadas y completamente concentradas en el momento. Sí, incluso parece querer hacer esto.<br>Pero la determinación es más poderosa, apoyándome sobre las palmas de mis manos, impulso mi cuerpo y me dejo caer desde el árbol, aterrizando sobre mis pies con las piernas flexionadas. Una caída con bastante gracia tratándose de mí. Y corro, dejándolo sentado y con los labios estirados.  
>Unos segundos después oigo el gruñido frustrado de Edward, seguido por mi nombre. Luego sus rápidas pisadas mientras corre detrás de mí. Rio con fuerza.<p>

—Aquí estás.

Cierro la puerta de mi casillero, intentando equilibrar los libros sobre uno de mis brazos mientras cuelgo la mochila sobre mi hombro. Si no fuera porque Edward parece estar ya lo bastante ocupado, le pediría que me diera una mano.  
>Pero con uno de sus brazos enyesado desde el codo a la muñeca, no sería de gran ayuda.<br>Desde hace un tiempo ha estado obsesionado con aprender a manejar su nuevo _skate_ de manera magistral —sus palabras, no las mías. Unas cuantas caídas y una fractura después, han sido lo único que ha domado su ímpetu por el deporte.

—¿Querías verme? —comienzo a caminar hacia mi clase de historia con él a mi lado.

—Quería… vale, el asunto es que necesito saber algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

Me detengo y lo observo intrigada. Tiene una expresión tímida, extraño para alguien como él.

—¿Ok?

—Jasper dice que saldrás con él. Hoy ¿Es verdad?

La pregunta me pilla un poco desprevenida. Recuerdo al chico de rizos rubios que se sienta a mi lado en algunas clases y nuestra conversación hace un par de horas. ¿Cómo supo Edward sobre eso? Lo miro entre mis pestañas analizando la situación.

—No lo llamaría una cita. Es cierto que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para matemáticas y, como él tiene mejores notas en el ramo, estudiaremos juntos.

–Sabes muy bien que yo también podría ayudarte.

—Quizás no quiero molestarte. Estás en tu último año y-

—¿O es que sí quieres salir con él y estudiar a solas, eh? –La expresión de su rostro me descoloca. Los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas un poco rojas e incluso aquella vena en su frente parece estar hinchándose más a medida que pasan los segundos.

—No, no. Estoy completamente segura de que es lo que te dije. Tú estás por graduarte, eso ya es demasiado. Él es un chico muy agradable y lindo, pero…

—Crees que es lindo, vamos. —Suelta una risotada sin humor. Su actitud está poniéndome nerviosa.

—Jamás te cuestioné por tener otras amigas, Edward —siento la rabia aumentar—. Es más, nunca te dije algo cuando salías con alguna de ellas.

—Es distinto… —susurra, la actitud a la defensiva aún en su postura, pero sus ojos parecen suavizarse.

—No entiendo como podría serlo. Considerando el hecho de que Jasper y yo ni siquiera somos tan amigos.

—No lo entiendes… —niega con su cabeza. El timbre suena, indicando el comienzo de las clases.

—¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo! —Respondo exasperada y con la voz mucho más alta, algunos de los estudiantes se giran a mirar en nuestra dirección mientras avanzan apurados hacia los salones— ¿Por qué de pronto te preocupa con quien salga? No pareció importarte mientras tú sí que lo hacías con otras y no me considerabas.

—¿Otras? —sus labios bailan con una pequeña sonrisa en ellos—. ¿Por qué dices que no te consideraba, Bella?

—Yo pregunté primero. Y, ¿por qué te ríes? Vienes y me bloqueas el paso cuando voy a clases, ahora llegaré atrasada y es tu culpa. —Golpeo su pecho con uno de mis dedos— ¡No te rías!

—Me río porque soy un idiota. —Toma mi mano entre las suyas, deteniendo mi ataque. Su tamaño casi absorbiendo mis dedos.

—Lo eres.

—Y tú también… —pone uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, justo cuando iba a empezar a maldecirlo por decir aquello—. Pero mucho menos que yo, estoy seguro. ¿Sabes por qué, Bella?

Lo tengo a centímetros de mi rostro. Desde esta distancia sus ojos parecen brillar, son los mismos ojos que observaba maravillada a los siete años de edad. Y los que he mirado toda mi vida. Esos cuya belleza puede rivalizar con la de las estrellas.  
>Mi filtro mental está descompuesto. Y no me importa. Porque lo siguiente que oigo es su voz en un susurro diciendo…<p>

—Porque he esperado demasiado y no he hecho algo al respecto —suspira—. Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo aguantar más sin besarte. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento será otro y no yo quien lo haga —su aliento tibio choca contra mis mejillas—. Voy a besarte, Bella.

Luego sólo siento una se sus manos posarse en mi cintura, su pecho pegarse al mío y su boca.  
>Mis tobillos se transforman en gelatina y estoy segura de que lo más delicioso es el sabor y la sensación de los labios de Edward en los míos.<br>Entonces, lo compruebo. Mientras no hay otro ruido en el pasillo de la escuela que el de nuestras bocas tocándose, e incluso con su brazo izquierdo enyesado creando una barrera entre nosotros. Aquello que a mis doce años pensaba mientras estábamos encima de aquel árbol es cierto: no hay nada mejor que besar a mi mejor amigo.

—No hagan eso en mi presencia.

La voz de Charlie hace que saltemos en nuestro lugar, rompiendo con lo que hace un segundo era un beso de _aquellos_. Sin embargo, Edward sólo se aleja lo suficiente para dejarnos respirar. Y evitar que mi padre muera a sus cincuenta años de algún ataque.

—Y por favor, por favor…las manos donde pueda verlas. —Los ojos de mi papá miran brevemente mis piernas cubiertas solamente por una falda. Y sobre mis rodillas, firmemente plantadas, están las manos de mi novio. O al menos, lo estaban —y deliciosamente— hasta que fuimos interrumpidos. Está de más decir que a mis dieciocho años mi rostro aún tiene la capacidad de enrojecer tanto que parece que mis orejas fueran a reventar.

—O donde no podamos verlas. Ojos que no ven, padres felices —Carlisle entra con un par de latas de cerveza en sus manos, acercando una hacia Charlie. Mira de reojo y nos sonríe. De los dos, fue quien aceptó con más rapidez el hecho de que su hijo y yo ya no fuéramos _sólo amigos._  
>Desde ese día, en que finalmente diéramos el paso definitivo, luego del beso vinieron las confesiones. Él me amaba. Yo a él. Y bastó una década para que las cosas cayeran en su sitio.<br>Nos hicimos inseparables, aún más que antes. Ser novios era algo que seguía el curso natural de las cosas.  
>Nuestras madres no se sorprendieron ante la noticia, era algo que —según sus palabras— tarde o temprano ocurriría. Y rieron muy alto al ver la reacción de nuestros padres, quienes no podían creerlo. Tal parece que lo que ellos mismos previeron entre bromas, cuando nosotros éramos más pequeños, se había hecho realidad. De tanto estar pegados de un lado a otro, finalmente terminamos enamorándonos.<p>

—Genial. Eso quiere decir que pueden seguir disfrutando de la noche sin nosotros —Edward se pone de pie con rapidez y estira una de sus manos hacia mí. Miro esta aún sin entender que es lo que pretende. Hasta que veo la expresión de su rostro. Una media sonrisa, las mejillas con un leve rubor y el brillo travieso que jamás ha abandonado su mirada.

—¡Oh! —me alzo sobre mis pies casi con la misma rapidez que había utilizado mi novio y tomo su mano— Claro. Mamá y tía Esme en la cocina, el lugar sagrado al que nadie puede entrar.

—Sí. Y papá, tú y tío Charlie viendo la televisión. No hay nada que tengamos que hacer aquí ¿verdad? —la presión de su mano en la mía empieza a llevarme lentamente y sin disimulo hacia la salida de la casa, mientras nuestros padres observan entre sorprendidos, divertidos y resignados el evidente escape que sus hijos están haciendo.

—Bella, son más de las diez de la noche —basta un pequeño puchero en mis labios y mi padre suspira dándose por vencido, volviendo sus ojos hacia el televisor—. Tienes dos horas.

—Edward, a tu madre no va a gustarle— Carlisle sonríe con suavidad, pasando nerviosamente su mano por su nuca. _Como es el padre, es el hijo_—. Vuelves a casa luego de meses y ya estás sacando tu trasero por esa puerta en menos de una hora.

—Dile que la adoro y estaré aquí pronto. Bella y yo iremos a…recorrer. Ella entenderá, lo sé ¡Los amo! —mi novio le guiña un ojo a su padre y con tiempo solo para agitarles mi mano como despedida, me veo arrastrada por la puerta de la casa hacia su camioneta.

—¿Ansioso?

—Han sido meses desde que conduje esta belleza —el motor emite un ruido ronco. Luego, el auto revive bajo nuestros pies. El suave ronroneo hace que mi cuerpo vibre sobre el asiento. Las manos de Edward se cierran alrededor del volante, observándolo con una adoración que jamás entenderé— Sí, preciosa. Ruje por papá…

—Sólo te falta gemir —suelto una carcajada, abrochando con firmeza el cinturón de seguridad sobre mi torso—. Y pensé que yo era lo que más extrañabas. Esa expresión orgásmica dice otra cosa.

—No puedes culparme por querer sentir que mi testosterona no ha bajado su nivel. Conducir un auto,_ mi_ auto, es algo que-

—¿Alimenta tu masculinidad?

—Sí ¡No!

—¿Eleva tu ego en decadencia?

Aparta la mirada del camino y entrecierra sus ojos en mi dirección. Sé que no está enojado en realidad. Ya es un juego viejo entre nosotros. Le hago un gesto con mis dedos hacia el frente. Ojos en la carretera, amigo.  
>Luego de unos segundos de insoportable silencio, me acerco hacia él, todo lo que me permite el amarre alrededor de mi cintura y planto un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Puede sonar melodramático, pero no todos los días puedo tenerlo así de cerca. Malditos miles de kilómetros entre la Universidad de New York y Phoenix.<p>

—No necesitas decírmelo para saber lo que sientes. Tienes mi permiso para amar este pedazo de chatarra. Tu cuerpo me pertenece.

Sonríe sin mirarme. Después, lanza una pequeña mirada de reojo en mi dirección. Admito que adoro su lado despreocupado. Incluso ante el riesgo de morir estrellados contra algún camión.  
>Vale. Ahora sí estoy siendo exagerada.<p>

—Te he extrañado —susurra.

—Y yo a ti.

Escucho con fascinación cada palabra que sale de su boca. Cada experiencia vivida, lejos de casa pero cada vez más cerca de llegar a ser lo que quiere. Su segundo año como universitario y parece que día o mes tras mes —que es cuando lo veo—parece madurar más. Transformarse en el hombre que todos creíamos que sería. Aquel que ama lo que estudia y sólo quiere hacer sus sueños realidad. Cumplir con aquellas metas que desde pequeño ha ido imponiéndose.

—No puedo esperar a tenerte allá, conmigo.

La burbuja de felicidad que hace un momento había flotado sobre nuestras cabezas comienza a desinflarse lentamente ante sus palabras. La preocupación pesa con todas sus fuerzas sobre mí y la culpa logra el efecto esperado. Necesito decírselo. Pero no soy capaz de abrir la boca y ser la responsable de romper con una de las promesas que hicimos hace tanto tiempo.  
>El sueño: una vez terminada mi etapa en el colegio, postularía a la misma universidad y viviríamos juntos; compartiríamos aquella experiencia.<br>La realidad: un correo electrónico con remitente de la misma institución y en el mensaje las palabras NO ADMITIDA, terminaron con el que era uno de nuestros mejores planes.  
>Y él no lo sabe. No mientras avanzamos de la mano sobre aquel riachuelo en el bosque cercano a nuestras casas. Ese que hace un par de años no fuera más que un simple canal y ahora, era cruzado de lado a lado por un pequeño puente un tanto destartalado por el paso del tiempo y la construcción sin experiencia. Me sorprende que no ceda bajo nuestro peso.<br>El viejo puente de madera que construyéramos cuando estuve obsesionada con aquellos programas de televisión que enseñaban a hacer las cosas por uno mismo. Edward no pudo quedarse atrás y pasamos días arrastrando desde nuestras casas hasta aquí viejas tablas de madera, ramas y varias herramientas. El resultado no pudo dejarnos más satisfechos y hasta hoy era uno de esos lugares escondidos y especiales al que podíamos escapar cuando quisiéramos.  
>Dejo que me bese, que sus manos recorran con intensa lentitud los costados de mi torso. Es dulce, no sólo su sabor en mi boca, sino también su toque en mi piel.<br>Nuestras frentes se tocan. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos. Brillan como siempre, al igual que lo han hecho todos estos años.

—Quiero irme a mi casa —mi voz sale en apenas un susurro. Si no enfrío mi cabeza, las palabras saldrán de mi boca como no quiero que lo hagan. La oscuridad de la noche puede más que la luz de la luna reflejada sobre el hilo de agua bajo nuestros pies. ¿Cómo fue que todo pasó de ser brillante a opaco?

Edward me observa con detención. Me conoce. Sabe que algo ocurre conmigo, pero que no diré nada hasta sentirme lista. Asiente y luego de dejar un beso sobre mi frente, caminamos hacia la camioneta y entramos en ella.

El trayecto es silencioso. O casi, de no ser por nuestras respiraciones y el ruido del camino bajo las llantas.  
>Observo la puerta de mi casa, la luz del porche aún encendida. El reloj del auto indica que quedan veinte minutos para las dos de la madrugada. Me sorprende que alguno de mis padres no haya llamado a mi celular para saber que sigo viva. Supongo que subestimé su confianza en nosotros.<br>Miro el perfil del chico a mi lado, en realidad ya un hombre. Ojos fijos en algún punto frente a él, mandíbula tensa y brazos entrecruzados.

—Recibí el e-mail. De New York —suelto en voz baja.

—Me preguntaba cuando ibas a decírmelo.

Me quedo en silencio. Debí suponer que, el que no me haya lanzado a sus brazos con la buena noticia, le haría saber justamente que tal noticia no había llegado. O sí, pero con una respuesta negativa.

—Con honestidad, Bella. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Iba a hacerlo. Es que, no sabía cómo.

—Quizás, ¿simplemente diciéndolo?

Silencio otra vez.

—No entiendo —susurra con la voz sonando dolida.

—De todas maneras, ya lo sabías ¿no?

—En realidad lo suponía. Te conozco bien, pero aun así no puedo saber exactamente lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

—Por favor, Edward —la voz comienza a salirme apretada, las ganas de llorar creciendo— el asunto es que ya lo sabes, y no. No podré ir a New York contigo. Iba a decírtelo, pero no quería herirte.

—Bella…

—¿Sabes? Creo que en realidad lo que no quería era tener que reconocer mi fracaso ante la persona cuya opinión más importa. Es decir, tú. ¿Contento? Parece que en realidad no estoy a tu nivel…

—Bella —su voz aumenta de volumen— esto es ridículo. ¿Podrías simplemente…callarte?

Lo observo un tanto descolocada. Toda la preocupación y la culpa de hace un rato transformándose en dolor. Directo a la fibra más delgada de mi confianza.

—Entonces el problema no es que _no_hable, sino que no me calle —más silencio— Tienes razón. De hecho, debería bajarme, tú deberías irte y no volver. Nos ahorraríamos muchos dolores de cabeza.

Con rapidez, abro la puerta y me lanzo fuera, corriendo hacia mi casa. Por suerte, las llaves están en el bolsillo de mi chaleco; por lo que las tomo e introduzco en la cerradura. Mis dedos tiritan, al igual que mi mentón. Cierro la puerta a mi espalda, apoyándome de lleno sobre la madera gruesa de esta.  
>No era la manera en que pensaba que terminaría este día. El día en que él regresaría a casa. No después de meses sin ver a mi novio y en las vacaciones que él, celosamente reservó para pasar prácticamente a mi lado.<br>Me dirijo con pies pesados hacia el sofá más grande de la sala, y dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre él, recibiendo el agradable impacto de los suaves y pomposos cojines en mi rostro. Las lágrimas parecen haber cesado y dejado mi piel tiesa.  
>Me pregunto si él habrá dado media vuelta y regresado a su casa, una cuadra más abajo desde la mía. Mi respuesta llega cuando horas más tarde, con el sol entrando fuerte entre las cortinas, observo la calle por la ventana de la sala estirando mis músculos entumecidos luego de una noche en el sillón. Un bostezo sale de mi boca, transformándose en una expresión de sorpresa.<br>La camioneta negra sigue ahí. Estacionada frente a mi casa. No hay alguien al volante, el vehículo parece vacío.  
>Y era porque él me esperaba sentado a los pies de mi puerta, con su cabello desordenado —seguramente por el recorrido insistente de sus manos en él— sus ojos entrecerrados y un poco enrojecidos por el cansancio.<p>

—No me importa —es lo primero que dice al verme y ponerse de pie— Puedes tener que viajar a África o yo a China, pero así como tú me has esperado todo este tiempo, yo haré lo mismo por ti.

Me lanzo a sus brazos, llorando inevitablemente, haciendo que sus pies retrocedan. Me lleva cargada hasta estabilizarse y volver a sentarse en el mismo lugar, conmigo en su regazo.

—_Lo sé, perdón. Te amo._

Son susurros y caricias. Besos que pesan más que cualquier palabra. Luego…

—Cásate conmigo —separo mi rostro de su cuello, donde ha estado enterrado al menos los últimos tres años.

Bueno, sólo tres minutos. Pero el aroma que desprende el cuello de su camisa es demasiado varonil para ser ignorado. Levantaría un altar en honor a Pacco Rabanne. Suspiro, observándolo de frente.  
>Finalmente es un hombre titulado y en sólo un año más recibiré mi diploma. Parece que fuera ayer cuando nos abrazábamos afuera de mi casa, asustados por no saber que sucedería.<br>No pude asistir a la Universidad de New York pero Florida ofrecía bastante de lo que me interesaba estudiar. No estuvimos tan lejos el uno del otro, tampoco de casa.  
>Ahora, con una oferta de trabajo en la ciudad bajo su brazo, podía decir que al fin estaba de vuelta. Esta vez para quedarse. No más separaciones.<br>Suspiro de nuevo. Estoy segura de que la expresión de mi rostro es completamente embobada. Nadie puede culparme. Menos él que parece reflejar mis pensamientos, sonriendo justo así. Causando rodillas débiles y bragas abajo. Exactamente de esa manera.  
>Sonrío de vuelta. Y estoy casi segura de haber oído mal lo que dijo hace un rato.<p>

—¿Bella?

—Dime —no quiero dejar que sus dedos colándose debajo de mi blusa sean una distracción, por lo que —con mucha fuerza de voluntad— pongo un poco de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Mis manos permanecen en sus hombros, por supuesto. Puedo permitirme esa licencia.

—¿Oíste lo que te pregunté? —Asiento, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla.

—Cásate conmigo —las palabras suenan extrañas saliendo de mi boca, no logro comprenderlas.

—¿Y? —observo sus ojos con detenimiento, fijamente como siempre hago al tenerlo tan cerca. Aquellas manchitas color azul claro y café que rodean sus pupilas, hacen que el verde parezca un poco más pardo.

Y él hace lo mismo. Me mira, directo a los ojos con las cejas alzadas y las mejillas levemente arreboladas. Sus labios se contornean ocultando una sonrisa.  
>Mi cerebro reproduce por segunda vez sus palabras. Cásate… ¡Oh!<p>

—Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

Soy una estúpida. Y evidentemente, muy lenta. El corazón empieza a latirme con rapidez, casi puedo escuchar como golpea contra mi caja torácica Parece que salto tras salto rebota dentro de mi pecho, chocando de un lado a otro con las paredes de mi cuerpo, cuando lo veo ponerse de pie.  
>Simplemente se para frente a mí, con la mirada fija en el suelo y sus dientes torturando su labio inferior. Segundo a segundo veo como su altura va bajando de nivel hasta quedar con una rodilla firmemente plantada en el cemento.<br>Su rostro ahora me enfrenta de lleno y sus facciones muestran nerviosismo. Parece que vuelvo a ver al pequeño niño que conocí hace exactamente catorce años, justo en este mismo porche.  
>Casi como a cámara lenta, una de sus manos se levanta hasta dejar una pequeña cajita con forma de manzana sobre mi rodilla. La rodilla que rebota de arriba hacia abajo producto de mi propio nerviosismo. Y es que las palabras ni siquiera han salido de su boca, pero por fin sé que es lo que está sucediendo.<br>Por un momento siento que mis pensamientos han sido sacados del guión de alguna película romántica y cliché. Y yo las detesto. Pero me importa una berenjena.  
>Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas sin que pueda detenerlo. Nada supera el momento en que una vez más hace aquella pregunta.<p>

—Acepto. —La respuesta no puede ser más segura. Porque lo estoy. Estoy convencida de que dar este paso no es sólo la unión definitiva de nuestras vidas, sino que el transcurso natural de algo que nació con tanta naturalidad como la amistad de dos niños.

La misma palabra salía de sus labios sólo un momento antes y ahora, rodeados de amigos y familiares somos declarados marido y mujer.  
>Camino por el pasillo de alfombra blanca, con mi brazo enganchado al suyo. Nuestras madres nos observan entre la risa y el llanto y nuestros padres las abrazan mirándonos con una expresión orgullosa.<br>Jamás pensaron que sí, estos somos nosotros. Juntos aún y desde hoy, hasta que la muerte nos separe.  
>El regocijo en su rostro es tal que parece opacar al blanco de mi vestido. Un blanco tan radiante como la sonrisa que no puede ocultar al saberme suya oficialmente.<br>Luego de un año desde nuestro compromiso, lo soy en papel. En mi corazón, ya lo era desde hace mucho tiempo.  
>Puedo decir que adoro la elección de nuestras vestimentas. Las pequeñas flores azules bordadas a lo largo de la falda le dan el toque que hace de este sea el vestido de mis sueños. Y el traje gris que abraza la forma de su cuerpo resalta el porte y físico de Edward. Ahora <em>mi marido.<em>  
>Rio ante mis ideas. Jamás creí llegar a estar en esta situación y pensando justamente aquello que repelía de aquellas historias cursis.<br>Ya no me lo parecen. E incluso, siento que podría abrazar a cualquier de sus protagonistas porque finalmente las entiendo.

Son sus labios los que me bajan de la nube, pero sólo por un breve momento porque en ese beso me dejo llevar. En el toque de sus dedos en mis mejillas puedo palpar el amor. En el roce de su lengua con la mía, siento el mismo deseo que fluye de su cuerpo.  
>Cierro mis ojos y casi, casi puedo ver incluso el futuro que nos espera. Otra etapa en nuestro viaje, ese en el que nuestras manos no se han soltado.<p>

Más tarde y a solas, dejo que sea su cuerpo el que hable y mueva los hilos. Sus dedos hábiles juegan con mi anatomía y mi cordura. Nuestra noche de bodas no es la primera vez, pero hoy es como redescubrirnos.  
>Primero, besar cada superficie, avanzar con suavidad a pesar de la necesidad y fluir. Lentamente, con promesas susurradas y miradas conectadas mientras nos unimos y movemos.<br>Luego, cuando la ternura da paso a la urgencia y aunque el tiempo sobra, todo es más rápido. Un poco más agresivo entre risas, gemidos altos y choques apasionados.  
>Y sigue así por el resto de aquella primera noche de muchas. Encuentro el sueño con mi rostro escondido en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Aspirando su esencia y sin pensar en el mañana. El hoy es él.<p>

Un pequeño dedo rebota insistentemente en mi mejilla, juega con mi nariz. No quiero abrir los ojos, estos pesan tanto que podría jurar haber pegado mis párpados entre sí. Decido dejar que la inconsciencia me reclame y vuelvo a relajar mi cuerpo. Suspiro.  
>Sin embargo, aquel dedo molesto y pequeño vuelve al ataque esta vez acompañado de un tibio aliento en mi mejilla, que se hace más fuerte al sonar una vocecita.<p>

—¿Mami?

Un gruñido sale de la persona acostada a mi lado. La cama rebota, mientras mi acompañante parece acomodarse y llevar consigo la mayoría del acolchado que nos cubre y sus piernas rozan las mías por debajo de las sábanas. Piernas masculinas y desnudas.  
>Abro los ojos, sintiendo como mis pupilas protestan ante la luz entrando por la ventana. Es escasa, las cortinas aún están entrecerradas. Pero molesta de igual forma.<br>Lo primero que veo es el rostro de mi hija. O la mitad de este, ya que la otra parte está escondida tras su muñeca favorita. Sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par se encogen un poco con la sonrisa que me brinda.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé?

—Ya es de día.

Observo el reloj sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama. Las siete. Asiento, todavía intentando despertar a mis neuronas. Cierro los ojos. ¿Cómo es que mi hija de tan sólo tres años es tan madrugadora? Jamás lo fui, es más, desde pequeña era conocido que el sueño era algo sagrado para mí. Entonces recuerdo que, de los dos, Edward siempre fue un niño inquieto.  
>Rose es la mezcla perfecta entre la timidez y la energía propia de su edad. Pero la segunda es más notoria a medida que pasa el tiempo.<p>

—¿Mami? ¿Papi duerme?

Le sonrío a mi pequeña hija y haciendo un gesto con mi mano, la invito a subir a la cama. Sus piernas son cortas aún pero en un salto —y con ayuda de mis brazos— se ubica entre Edward y yo.  
>Acerca su rostro al de su papá, susurrando con bastante fuerza la misma palabra. Su cabello rubio oscuro cae hacia el frente, tocando las mejillas de él. Ríe suavemente al ver como arruga la nariz ante el roce, sin abrir ni un poco los ojos. Y luego, sus deditos infantiles atacan las cejas pobladas y alargadas frente a ella, jugando con estas hasta conseguir tenerlo definitivamente despierto.<br>Mientras observo como padre e hija juegan y ríen, no puedo creer lo real de la escena.  
>El hombre que en su imperfección es perfecto para mí y el fruto de nuestro amor, la pequeña niña heredera de los genes de su abuelo paterno y portadora del nombre del que fuera mi juguete favorito. Extraño, infantil, una locura, cursi y hasta tonto; fueron algunos de los adjetivos que tuve que oír al decir como se llamaría el primer hijo de los Cullen-Swan. No me arrepiento. Cada vez que miro a mi hermosa hija pienso que en vez de tener un bebé, Santa me trajo una muñeca.<br>Bueno, quizás sí estoy un poco rallada al creerlo.

Horas más tarde, la oscuridad cae sobre la ciudad y sentados fuera de nuestra casa, observo el horizonte. Me fascinan los colores creados por la luz del sol, las nubes y el cielo. Siempre ha sido así, siempre he amado el crepúsculo.  
>Miro hacia abajo al sentir un suave apretón alrededor de mi pezón izquierdo que es liberado al aire libre. Los ojos verdes de Emily están entrecerrados, indicando que ya está satisfecha y preparada para dormir. Bosteza, sus largas pestañas cafés del mismo color que su cabello y el mío, rebotan sobre sus mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas. Limpio su boca y cerrando mi blusa, la pongo contra mi pecho dando suaves palmadas en su espalda.<br>El columpio en el que estoy sentada se balancea ante el peso adicional de Edward, quien acaba de llegar a mi lado. Miro a mi segunda hija, ahora profundamente dormida sobre mi regazo y luego al hombre de mi vida.  
>Sonríe, de la misma manera que cuando lo conocí. La misma que me hizo querer golpearlo, reír, besarlo y luego, logró enamorarme.<br>Su mano envuelve la mía, su dedo pulgar masajeando el dorso y finalmente enredando nuestros meñiques. Coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Rose juega frente a nosotros, mirando en nuestra dirección cada cierto tiempo.  
>Parece un sueño. Uno hermoso y del cual no quiero despertar.<br>Cierro los ojos.

Cuando los abro, miro al cielo y sonrío. Mi cuello protesta un poco ante el movimiento brusco. El sol ya se ha ido hace bastante y ahora, estrellas adornan el cielo. Miles de ellas.  
>Siento que no puedo decidir cual es mi momento favorito. Este en que puedo maravillarme del contraste que crean las estrellas contra el firmamento oscuro o cuando el sol está escondiéndose tras un horizonte naranja.<br>Mis piernas están calientitas y al mirarlas, sé que se debe a la frazada de colores que las cubre.  
>Mi dedo sigue enredado con el suyo, al igual que mi cabeza recostada sobre su hombro.<br>Ladeo mi rostro hasta dejar mi nariz pegada a este, permitiéndome inhalar la esencia que a pesar de los años no ha menguado.  
>Siento sus labios dejar pequeños besos en mi frente, encima de la línea de mi flequillo.<p>

—No sentí que te alejaras —susurro, aún pegada a su hombro.

—Es porque no lo hice.

—Entonces, asumo que la frazada sobre nuestras piernas fue…

—Lilly. Ella y Thomas estuvieron aquí hace unas horas— nuestra nieta y su marido son visitantes frecuentes en nuestro hogar. Pero no me gusta dejar pasar oportunidad para regalonearla un poco, igual que ella hace con nosotros.

—Podrías haberme despertado —levanto el rostro para observar el suyo. Ahí están. Las huellas que el paso del tiempo ha creado. Su cabello casi intacto de no ser porque el blanco ha eliminado completamente lo que antes era esa mezcla tan llamativa entre rubio oscuro y pelirrojo. Su rostro pálido poblado de pequeñas arrugas, algunas más prominentes en los contornos de su boca, ojos y sobre su frente. Sin embargo, son aquellas pupilas algo que el tiempo no ha podido opacar.  
>Porque siguen siendo tan brillantes como antes. Como siempre. Rivalizando incluso con el mismo fulgor de las luces en el cielo.<p>

—Te veías demasiado feliz. Relajada —sonríe, todavía causando el mismo efecto en mí—. ¿Qué soñabas?

—Contigo —sus cejas se alzan, profundizando los surcos sobre su frente— Tendrás ochenta y nueve.

Suelta una risa.

—¿Soñabas con mi cumpleaños?

—Soñé muchas cosas, mi amor.

—¿Estaba yo en ellos?—asiento una vez y luego, vuelvo a mi lugar favorito. Mi cabeza en su hombro y mí meñique acariciando el suyo.

Siento un beso sobre mi frente. Su cabeza sobre la mía y vuelvo a sonreír. Es cierto, otro año más y para mí serán ochenta y siete. Ochenta de los cuales él ha sido parte de mi vida. Y cuyas memorias son las más nítidas que mi viejo cerebro puede conservar.  
>Las mejores, las más hermosas y las que atesoraré hasta el último minuto.<br>Incluso entonces, sus ojos serán lo más brillante y yo, lo miraré igual que a las estrellas.

** FIN  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**N.A:**

De todo, todo corazón, ojalá la historia haya gustado. En especial a _Francyskitta_, a quien está especialmente dedicada como regalo. HBday, honey (un poco adelantado, pero bue...) Ojalá no me quieras matar por esto. Sigue siendo la misma persona auténtica y única de siempre, amiga. I love you.  
>Lindas lectoras. Sería muy lindo que dejaran su impresión, los reviews son regalos muy hermosos, el incentivo perfecto para seguir aquí ;-)<br>Como decía el Disclaimer, el relato está inspirado casi totalmente en _Mary's Song_ de _Taylor Swift_. Si no la han oído, háganlo. O al menos, revisen la letra. Hasta a las menos románticas las puede dejar suspirando jajá :-P  
>Nos leemos en otra ocasión, cuídense y como mañana es el tan famoso 14 de febrero–por si acaso- Feliz Dia de la Amistad (y el amor, para las que creen xD)<br>Denisse.-


End file.
